Hot Stuff
by ficklewriter
Summary: Remember the rule, Addie. No touching the dancer. Turnabout is fairplay. Third in the 'No touching the dancer' series. Follows Don't Cha and Wait a Minute. Pairing: AddisonDerek


I think we need some happy Addek stuff after that Shonda penned Murder fanfic last episode. And WTF for what Addison said. Shonda just took the dagger stuck in my battered and bruised Addek heart since the Season 2 finale and replaced a jagged hunting knife into the hole and twisted it several times. That is it! I've had enough. I'm officially sticking to fanfiction.

Anyways, back to the program… and again feedback is love.

Title: Hot Stuff

Rating: PG-13

Summary: "Remember the rule, Addie. No touching the dancer." Turnabout is fair play. Third and final installment to the 'No touching the dancer' series. Follows Don't Cha and Wait a Minute.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Grey's Anatomy and its characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes. Just borrowed to play for a while.

**x x x x x x**

"And I've once again embraced the trashy…" Callie trailed off, seeing that her lunch date wasn't paying attention to the conversation. "Okay, Add, what's up?"

"Wa-what? Sorry, you were saying?" Addison replied, shaking the funk she was on earlier.

"Give it up, Add. I caught you so what's up?"

"No…no. This is Callie time not Addie time. It's the Callie O'Malley hour." Addison still snickered with her friend's new name.

"Stop avoiding it and tell me what's wrong…rich girl."

"Rich girl? That's all you can come up with?" Addison smiled. The banter with the nicknames was a new addition in their friendship.

"What do you prefer then oh wise one? I know…Satan."

"Please, that's an old one. And for the record I still prefer ruler of all that is evil."

"Okay, enough with that. Now tell me."

Seeing that her friend wouldn't stop until she fesses up, Addison voiced out her troubles. "I think it's happening again."

"What's happening again?"

"New York… Derek."

"What do you mean?"

"I can feel him distancing himself. Coming home late, being secretive. We used to go out three, four times a week. Now, I'd be lucky if we get to have dinner together."

"Wait, weren't you just all lovey dovey, which was really disgusting, a few days ago? And you weren't keeping it from the rest of the hospital anymore. What's going on? Has the sex gone bad? Stripping doesn't work anymore?"

"Believe me, sex is not the problem. No complaints from that department."

"I'd say. At the rate you guys are doing it, going at it like horny rabbits on speed, I'm surprised you aren't pregnant yet or incredibly sore. You have one sturdy vajayjay. Anyways, talk to Derek about it, don't make the same mistakes in New York. Nip it before it really becomes a problem."

"I can't. I don't think I'm ready to see the indifference in his eyes again."

"Oh, Addie…" Callie said, consoling Addison.

"And this stupid hospital benefit gala on Friday night just heightens my paranoia. Memories of prom and those black panties keep resurfacing. Not to mention memories of my own high school prom with Skippy Gold discussing the finer points of Star Wars and the endless teasing of the redhead band geek with a lisp wearing a frilly dress."

"Come on Add, I don't think Derek is that stupid… is he?" Callie questioningly started. "I've seen you guys and believe me he's so in love with you. Everyone can see it, even Meredith! And if he does anything stupid you know Miranda and I will be fighting over who will castrate him first. And pretty sure the Chief will be there to hold him down. We'll be operating without any anesthesia."

"I hope you're right, Callie" Addison said, squeezing her friend's hand in thanks. Both women fell silent, lost in their thoughts until Callie broke it.

"So, you were a band geek, huh?" a mischievous smile on the younger woman's face.

"I'm gonna regret saying that, aren't I?

"Any band camp stories? You know, 'like this one time in band camp…'"

Addison swiped Callie's arm with a newspaper and said, "Shut up."

**x x x x x x x**

"I want a full blood work on Mr. Johnson and order a CT scan" instructed Derek Shepherd to his intern, Cristina Yang. At the corner of his eye, he saw George O'Malley trying to catch his attention.

"Is that all, Dr Shepherd?" asked Cristina.

"Yes, page me when the results are in." Derek replied. He then started towards George's direction. "Dr. O'Malley, a word, please."

He spun George into an empty corridor, making sure that there wasn't anyone in hearing range.

"Do you have it?" asked Derek.

"Here" answered George, pulling out a CD out of the pocket of his lab coat. "It's all in there. De…Dr. Shepherd, can I ask what they are for?"

"I won't tell you, O'Malley."

"O-kay. Do you…uh…are you…uh…how about going to Joe's tonight for some beer?"

"What?" a confused Derek asked.

"I…I'm not hitting on you or anything. Coz you know, I'm married. To Callie O'Malley! You, see… Callie said you might need a friend to talk to coz she mentioned Addie… I mean Dr. Montgomery seemed worried about you and I wanted to see if… coz I like Dr. Montgomery, she mellows Callie down and makes her less…intimidating…anyways, I guess…maybe you wanted to talk…?"

Derek paused and considered George's offer. It might be good to have someone to talk to but there's the chance that George will just laugh in his face.

"No" he replied and with that, Derek rushed to his office, leaving a confused George standing in the corridor.

"Well, you're welcome, Dr. Shepherd" he muttered sarcastically under his breath.

**x x x x x x x**

Derek was jiggling his legs in excitement as he waited for the CD's content to download to his iPod. He needed George's help to obtain the songs 'cause he really couldn't use The Clash or any of his music collection in what he was planning to do. He didn't want to browse through Addison's collection either in fear of being caught and really, his ego wouldn't allow him to buy the songs he need.

Once his iPod finished updating, he placed the earphones on and played the first song. After a few moments, he decided he wasn't really feeling the song and moved on to the next. The second one seemed better and Derek rose up to get a feel for it. This could be a candidate.

Not wanting to settle yet, he played the third song on the list. 'This seems more like it,' he thought to himself as he started to move to the beat.

Derek soon got carried away to the beat of the song pounding loudly in his ears. He went about dancing to the beat, shedding his lab coat and raising his arms and flexing some muscle. Halfway through the song, he untucked his scrub top, his eyes closed, getting lost in his dance. His top was almost off his body when suddenly the door to his office opened and the Chief of Surgery entered.

"Shep…WHAT THE HELL are you doing?!" bellowed Richard Webber.

"Chief!" an embarrassed Derek exclaimed, pulling off the earphones and scrambling to right his clothes. "Anyone teach you to knock?"

"I did knock. What the hell is my head of neuro doing?"

"Nothing."

"Right. Were you just…dancing?" an angry but slightly amused Richard asked.

"No!" Derek denied. "So, anything I can do for you, Chief?" he continued, desperately wanting to change the topic.

Getting back to business and letting Derek off the hook, Richard said, "We have a major case coming in from Mercy. I just wanted to brief all of my attendings."

"Okay, let's get to it then." Derek said as he led Richard out of his office.

They were almost at the elevators when Richard, with a smirk on his face, remarked, "You know Shep, you need some work on the hip movement. You look like a chicken in a frenzy with its head cut off." Derek could only stare at him in disbelief. "And be thankful that I was the one who caught you. Burke and Sloan were about to come and get you."

Thank god for small favors.

**x x x x x x x**

It was the night of the hospital gala and the surgical staff who were not on call were decked to the nines, mingling with benefactors and board members alike. Richard was showing off Addison to Seattle's rich and powerful, no doubt convincing them to support the various programs of the hospital. She was wearing a deep burgundy low cut dress that caught the attention of all the men in the room. Her significant other meanwhile was by the open bar fidgeting with his glass of scotch.

"Are you planning to do something stupid?" The question startled Derek from his thoughts.

"Miranda, looking lovely tonight." Derek said as he flashed the Nazi a smile.

"Your smile won't work on me, fool. I'll ask again, are you planning to do something stupid tonight?"

"What?"

"You don't exactly have a good reputation when it comes to formal events and given the way you've been acting, maybe there is reason to be concerned."

"The way I've been acting?"

"Yes! Addison said you've been coming home late and being secretive and stuff. And now, you're kinda fidgety and nervous…so… you aren't bailing out are you? Cause if you break her heart again, Shepherd, God help me…"

"No!" Derek exclaimed, cutting off Miranda's threat. "I love Addison and I'm not nervous…no…"

"Then why aren't you with her? Ask her to dance or something."

"Maybe I should. Excuse me, Dr. Bailey." Derek quickly said wanting to get out of Miranda's inquisitive eyes.

**x x x x x x x**

Addison was glad to be finally home. The entire ass kissing during the gala and the constant worry on Derek's behavior exhausted her. Throughout the night, Derek was behaving quite peculiar. She noticed that he was actually sweating and was a bit tensed when they were dancing. When she asked what was wrong, he just smiled at her and said everything was fine.

She slipped out of her heels and had taken off her jewelry when Derek reached for her hand and tugged her to him. He still got a nervous aura about him and Addison was feeling a bit nervous too. He was still dressed in his black suit but the top buttons were undone, the tie discarded and he was barefoot. He guided Addison to sit on the chair and without a word pushed a button on the remote he was holding.

As the opening chords of the song started, Derek gave Addison a smirk before saying, "Remember the rule, Addie. No touching the dancer."

Derek had barely started his routine when Addison unexpectedly burst into tears. He immediately rushed to her, cupping her face into his hand and asked what was wrong.

"I thought you were breaking up with me!" said Addison through her tears.

"What? What gave you that idea?"

"All month long you were distant and secretive and coming home late and…and… I thought you've changed your mind and wanted out."

"Oh baby, no…no. The reason I've been coming home late is that I've been taking stripping-slash-dance lessons and going to the gym. I wanted to surprise you… I figured it's my turn, you know?"

"Oh" was all Addison could say.

"Yes" Derek said, wiping away Addison's tears before kissing her softly. Both of them sharing a small laugh. "Now, can I show you what I have learned?"

"By all means, Doctor." Addison happily said. Her tears from earlier instantly gone.

Derek rose up, took his position and re-started the song. He was still a bit nervous but the brilliant smile Addison flashed gave him a boost of confidence. He moved his hips in time with the beat and started to take off his jacket. Soon he was working his way out of his dress shirt, unbuttoning slowly and looking at Addison seductively.

"Take it off, babe! Work it." Addison encouragingly said.

Once he got his shirt off, Derek bent down to Addison's level, bracing his hands on the armrests and brushed his body to hers without making actual contact. A shiver went through her body and before Derek could pull back, Addison stole a quick but passionate kiss.

"Hey! Cheat!" he exclaimed after breaking the kiss.

"Are you complaining?" she asked. Derek could only shake his head and continued his routine.

Derek was actually holding up decently with his dancing. The lessons helped and, as Addison observed, so did the time he put in at the gym. He had bulked up a bit, seen evidently in his arms and chest. And when Derek turned around, Addison can't help but admire his beautiful back and behind.

The song was about to end when Derek, still with his back to Addison, looked over his shoulder and gave her one of his disarming McDreamy smiles before ripping his pants off. Addison could only stare in shock. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh or smack her ex-husband but it was definitely a turn on. For written on Derek's black boxer briefs were the words: Satan's Bitch.

"I'm all yours, baby." Derek said before seizing Addison for an earth shattering kiss as they tumbled towards the bed.

**x x x x x x x**

Derek was kissing Addison's neck while they let the warm water wash over them. They were still entwined and both were trying to catch their breaths and steady their heartbeats after their latest love making in the shower.

"You danced good, babe" Addison whispered tenderly, running her hand up and down his back.

"Really? I didn't look like a chicken in frenzy with its head cut off?"

Addison laughed. "No! Who said that? I think you were sexy."

"Believe it or not…but the Chief caught me… in my office…dancing."

She couldn't help it and let out a huge laugh. "Richard caught you? I bet that was pretty embarrassing."

Derek joined in her laughter and said, "Pretty much."

"Was he scarred for life?" she teasingly asked.

"Hey! I thought I looked sexy dancing?"

"You do, babe" Addison said, soothing Derek's ego. "But let's keep this kind of dancing in the bedroom and to ourselves, okay?"

"Yeah…I like that."

They were both silent for a moment, enjoying the intimacy between them.

"I love you, Addison."

"I love you, too."

The End.

**x x x x x x x**

Sorry for the cheesy ending but I don't want to write an 'ending' that will again 'force' me to add a continuation. ;)

This is definitely the last of the (unexpected) series. I had fun writing it and hoped that you've enjoyed it as well. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you'll still be interested in the other fics I'm planning to work on. I have two angst-ridden Addek plot bunnies running in my head and I have an Addie-centric one in the pipeline.


End file.
